Innocence
by miss.licorice
Summary: Gaea AU: She's a princess captured as a prisoner of war. He's a commander who knows of nothing except of the glory of fighting in battle. Could two seemingly different people find their uncanny match with each other? DilandauHitomi DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and its characters.

Author: licoricefactory

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction. This story takes place in Gaea but it is definitely an AU. Read and Review!

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Japanese words  
Sama: Lord  
Hai: Yes  
Oneechan: Older sister  
Kun: a term of endearment; a way to call a boy  
Hime: Princess; Her Highness

Chapter 1

A boy with gleaming silver hair was pacing around in his throne room while anxiously waiting for his father's command to attack the Kingdom of Kanza. Bloodlust is definitely evident in his eyes that are as red as the color of the crimson blood he so longingly craves for. He can just imagine in his mind's eye the look of pure horror and dread on the citizens of Kanza's faces when he plunges his sword deep into their guts and twists the blade until blood flows out of their bodies leaving them dead. Just the thought of it makes his red eyes twinkle in delight and his anticipation increase.

At only 17 rotations old, Dilandau Albatou, was assigned by his father, Emperor Adelphos, to be the commander of the Dragonslayers, the most elite military force in Zaibach. Despite the fact that he's young, he is a good fighter who commands attention, respect and absolute loyalty. Being the prince, he is also next in line to the throne of the empire giving him unlimited amount of power over the Zaibachians.

Not to mention the fact that he is one of the most beautiful men in all of Zaibach. Silky silver hair that sits atop his head never going in disarray, commanding red eyes, beautiful pale skin and light pink lips grace his handsome feautures. It's as if he's an angel descended from the heavens above but in reality, he is the absolute opposite: a devil who mericilessly kills without a second thought, without a hint of guilt or self-disgust.

A knock was heard on the door and Dilandau's head immediately perked up.

"Enter!"

The door to the room slowly opened as a young soldier in a blue and black armor stepped inside his commander's room. Obviously cowering in fear, he bowed down to his leader and kept his face as neutral as possible, opened the scoll in his trembling hands and read from the parchment:

_Permission to attack the Kingdom of Kanza._

_Do not destroy everything. _

_This will only serve as a warning to that pathetic excuse of a king to never turn down an offer from Zaibach._

_Remember Dilandau, do not get carried away._

_-Emperor Adelphos_

The dragonslayer folded the piece of parchment back and waited for his leader to address him.

"Gatti, inform the other Dragonslayers to get down to the guymelef hanger and prepare themselves for the upcoming battle." Dilandau commanded.

The young soldier did not move from his spot seemingly waiting for more orders from his commander.

"What are you waiting for, leave!" Dilandau yelled.

The boy was trembling with fear and answered, "Hai, Dilandau-Sama." Gatti made a hasty bow and immediately left the throne room thankful that he did not receive a backhand to the cheek. Being the second-in-command, Gatti was always the one who needed to face the Dilandau's wrath. _Pathetic. _Dilandau silently thought.

As soon as the light brown haired boy left the throne room, Dilandau started to cackle maniacally and murmured quietly under his breath, "You're going down, King Ryuu. Let the games begin."

* * *

It was a perfectly peaceful morning in the Kingdom of Kanza. The sun has just risen an hour ago in the near horizon painting the sky with a mixuture of red, orange and yellow hues. It was truly a captivating sight and the birds flying in the horizon were singing beautiful songs. Standing tall at the middle of the prosperous country was the palace made of white marble. It was not only a symbol of beauty and prosperity but power as well.

In the royal gardens of the palace were a girl and her little brother playing together. Sounds of childish laughter can be heard all throughout the area and the servants passing by cannot help but smile at the sight of the princess and prince having fun.

Hitomi Kanzaki, being the eldest child of King Ryuu, was known as the precious treasure of the Kingdom of Kanza where she is well loved by the people. Her rich honey brown hair cascades down to her waist further highlighting her natural beauty. With smooth alabaster skin, Hitomi Hime looks very much like an innocent and naive child. Her emerald green eyes give a sparkle of childlike innocence and charm. Being only 15 rotations old, Hitomi Hime was just starting to develop subtle curves since she has always been a late bloomer compared to the other Kanza girls her age but no one can deny the fact that she definitely possesses an angelic beauty.

Her little brother, Mamoru, was only 7 rotations old with the same honey colored hair and green eyes as his older sister. It was definitely evident that Hitomi and him were siblings since they both took after their mother who died after giving birth to the prince. Mamoru, despite the fact that he's younger, is the next in line to the throne of Kanza since it was part of the kingdom's customs that the ruler be a male.

The little prince was yelling, "7, 6, 5, 4,3, 2,1! Ready or not 'Tomi, here I come!"

Hitomi was hiding behind a rose bush in the royal gardens while silently giggling to herself.

After about five miets, the little prince was already exhausted looking for his older sister. He even cheated and asked the palace guards and servants if they have seen his oneechan. He has never been good with playing hide and seek and he always ended giving up on the game. Seeing that Mamoru has already quit searching for her, Hitomi stealthily crept out of the bush and walked towards his unsuspecting brother.

The princess crouched behind his brother. "Boo," she whispered in his ear and Mamoru jumped in surprise.

Whirling around and clutching his hands to his chest, Mamoru glared daggers at his sister. "Oneechan, don't sneak up on me like that again!"

Hitomi tried to stifle her giggles but found that it was very hard seeing that his brother's face has already turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru-kun but you're just so adorable when you're angry!" Hitomi said while still trying to contain her laughter.

The little boy countered, "You're sorry!? But you don't look so-" His words were cut off in mid-sentence as a loud explosion was heard ruining the tranquil atmosphere of the kingdom. Screams of people pierced the air making the hair at the back of the siblings necks' stand.

"It's Zaibach!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Hide in a safe place! Take the women and the childred to a refuge area!"

"Hurry, the houses are burning down!"

Upon hearing the screams, Hitomi's senses kicked in and she immediately ran with her little brother back to the palace. The occupants of the palace were clearly in a state of panic as soldiers rushed out to defend the city. Hitomi and Mamoru heard their father yelling and shouting commands to the guards.

"Tell all the foot soldiers to defend the city walls! Take all the women and the children to a refuge area! Prepare the guymelefs for battle!" The king yelled seething with anger.

"Hai, Ryuu-Sama." The palace guard immediately obeyed and ran out of the palace deliver the king's orders.

"Damn those Zaibach scums." The king murmured angrily under his breath. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his children approaching him obviously looking scared of everything that's happening around them.

"Hitomi, take your brother with you! Get out of the castle now!" The king commanded.

"But father, how about-"

"Hitomi Iris Kanzaki, I repeat, take your brother with you and flee the castle now!"

Hearing his father's tone of authority, she then complied since it was obvious that there was no room for argument at a time like this. Hitomi tugged at her brother's hand and started running out of the palace and seeking a safe place where they can hide. Hitomi vowed to protect Mamoru at all costs and silently prayed to the gods that their father will make it out alive.

* * *

"Dragonslayers, stealth cloaks!" Lord Dilandau yelled over his guymelef's intercom. All at once, the guymelefs became invisible to the naked eye. Ever since his father overthrew Isaac Dornkirk from the position of emperor, the technology on Zaibach definitely improved. Guymelefs were mass produced, weapons for war were upgraded and overall, the empire's military strength increased.

Six blue Alseides units were being led by the sole red Oreides. Upon spotting the merchant country of Kanza, the invisible guymelefs flew downwards creating a loud thud on the ground. The landing made the ground tremble as the guymelefs disabled their stealth cloaks clearly revealing the fact that they're from Zaibach.

"It's a Zaibach attack!"

Screams were heard all over the city. Men, children and women alike were running for safety. Dilandau laughed with glee. He can definitely smell the fear in these pathetic people and he can't wait to burn their houses down. He didn't even care about his father's orders for now as long as he gets to satisfy his thirst for blood.

"Gatti, Chesta, Miguel, activate flame throwers!" He bellowed over his intercom.

This was definitely his favorite part, burning down the houses of the civilians. Just the sight of fire made his adrenaline pump through his veins.

"Viole, Dallet, Guimel, take on the Kanza guymelefs!"

"Hai, Dilandau-Sama." The dragonslayers all replied in unison.

The commander of the Dragonslayers jumped off of the guymelef cockpit as he engaged in physical combat with the foot soldiers from Kanza.

"Is that all you've got?" Dilandau bellowed and laughed maniacally as he effortlessly deflected a blow from a Kanza soldier.

He spun around and plunged his sword's blade deep into the man's gut. The soldier's eyes widened and he fell to the floor clutching his bleeding stomach. Dilandau licked his lips and watched the body fall to the ground as if transfixed by the signt of it.

Dilandau re-entered the red Oreades and began advancing towards the palace. As of now, a quarter of the city was already burning and a number of citizens have already died from the surprise Zaibach attack. What was supposed to be a normal day for the citizens turned out to be a day no one will ever forget in the history of Kanza.

Suddenly, a stoic voice was heard from the intercom, "Dilandau, retreat back to the floating fortress. Take a couple of Kanza's citizens and bring them back to the fortress for captivity. I told you to not get carried away but you obviously didn't listen."

"Yes, Father." Dilandau replied over the intercom while inwardly growling with annoyance over the fact that his fun was cut short.

"Dragonslayers, take two citizens each and bring them back to the fortress! The emperor relayed orders to retreat and draw back from the attack!"

"Hai, Dilandau-Sama."

* * *

The princess and prince of Kanza were running for their lives as they quickly fled from the palace. As they passed by the once beautiful city, Hitomi felt like she was about to vomit upon the sight of the countless number of lifeless and bloody bodies sprawled on the ground. The smell of human flesh burning made her stomach twist into knots and tears started burning at the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them flow knowing that she needed to get herself and her little brother away from danger.

Hitomi saw a red and a number of blue guymelefs destroying the city. His brother's small hand clung to her desperately as she led them down the streets. The guymelefs were fast approaching the street they were in and when she spotted a small tavern that was still intact, she immediately dragged her brother with her and went inside.

Hitomi and Mamoru immediately hid themselves upon finding a small cupboard under the stairs.

"O-Oneechan," Mamoru stuttered "I-I'm scared."

Hitomi looked down at her little brother who was already crying out of fear and clumped her hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. _He should not be seeing the sight of war. He's only a child. _She thought.

"Mamoru, calm down. Please stop crying or else they'll hear us." Hitomi silently whispered to Mamoru.

The door to the tavern suddenly swung open creating a loud bang. Hitomi had to hold her breath while silently praying to the gods that whoever it was would not find them.

Apparently, a light brown haired dragonslayer heard Mamoru's cries. He stopped moving and surveyed the area trying to hear any sound. _There it was again! Someone's crying!_ He thought.

The soldier made his way towards the cupboard and pushed it open. What he saw made his heart ache: A teenage girl trying to protect his little brother. _No time for pity now, Gatti! It's either you take them back to the fortress or Dilandau will feed your head to the dogs._

Gatti made his way towards the pair and pulled them to their feet.

"Where are you taking us?" Hitomi inquired.

"I'm taking you back to Zaibach. Just comply and no one will get hurt." Gatti answered.

Hitomi and Mamoru were led out of the tavern. Once outside, the dragonslayer jumped inside his cockpit and a crima claw shot out of the guymelef wrapping itself on the siblings' bodies.

_

* * *

__A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or not? Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and its characters

Author: licoricefactory

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I'm glad that you guys like the pairing! I know that this chapter is a bit boring and short but I just really wanted to get an update out. I wasn't able to update last week since we had our periodical tests in school and I had to study for them. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Japanese word  
Amaterasu: the Japanese sun goddess

Chapter 2

Landing in the massive hangar of the Vione, the guymelef units created a loud thud clearly announcing their arrival back to the floating fortress. The mechanics working on the idle guymelef units stationed in the hangar showed a mixture of confusion and curiosity on their faces as they saw the captives being lowered to the ground from the crima claws that were previously wrapped around their bodies.

"What the hell is this place?" A peasant boy from Kanza silently whispered to his mother.

"How the hell should I know. Probably a god-forsaken rock judging by the looks of it." His elderly mother murmured back.

Subtle whispers and murmurs were heard all throughout the hangar as the cockpits of the Alseides and Oreides units opened up to reveal the Dragonslayers and the infamous Dilandau Albatou, the prince of the empire and commander of the elite military unit. He was overcome by annoyance as soon as his ears picked up the sounds of the whispers which weren't so subtle after all.

"Shut the hell up!" He bellowed.

Just a single order from the prince of Zaibach made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. The captives from Kanza, as well as the mechanics, immediately stopped making noises out of fear of the diabolical Adonis. They knew that they shouldn't mess with him if they wanted to live.

"Dragonslayers, fall in!"

Hearing the command, the Dragonslayers immediately formed a single line, stood straight and showed no emotions at all on their faces. Each and everyone of them were wearing the customized blue and black armors with swords attached to the side of their hips clearly showing their rank in the military. Their boots were all polished and their hair were always neat. Such display obviously manifested years of hardwork and training to acquire the much needed amount of discipline expected of a Dragonslayer.

Dilandau was eyeing each and everyone of them when he noticed that one of his slayers was missing.

"Care to tell me where Gatti is, Chesta?" There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he inquired of Gatti's whereabouts.

"I-I don't know, Dilandau-Sama." Chesta couldn't bring himself to raise his voice higher than a whisper and meet the intense gaze of his commander.

A slap was heard throughout the hangar as Dilandau backhanded the blond dragonslayer on the cheek leaving behind a red mark on the boy's face.

"Next time, when I ask you a question, speak louder and look me in the eye!" Dilandau bellowed. "Is that understood, Chesta?"

"Hai, Dilandau-Sama."

Dilandau returned his attention to the other slayers waiting in line. "Take the prisoners to the dungeons and tell Gatti to report to the throne room once he gets back."

With that final command, Dilandau left the hangar in search of his father while silently contemplating what he would do with Gatti. One of the things that Dilandau hated the most was tardiness and the fact that one of his men--a Dragonslayer for god's sake--was late was just utterly unacceptable. Dilandau was going to make sure that the Gatti learns his lesson.

* * *

The scenery was quickly changing and the full implications of Zaibach's attack was just starting to sink in. Half of the Kingdom of Kanza was destroyed. Houses were burning, the carts from the marketplace were overturned and corpses of people were scattered on the crimson stained ground. Fortunately, the royal palace was not attacked. Hitomi just prayed to Amaterasu, the sun goddess of Kanza, that nothing bad had happened to their father.

Hitomi and Mamoru were starting to feel nauseated as the guymelef continued its flight back to Zaibach. The guymelef was flying way too fast and the crima claw's grip on their bodies was just too tight to bear. The siblings felt like vomiting due to the fact that they didn't have any experience with flying in guymelefs.

A black tooth-like structure can be seen from afar. As the guymelef approached, the said structure became bigger and Hitomi realized that it was probably the Vione, the famous floating fortress of Zaibach's royal family.

Time passed by too fast and the next thing they knew, the guymelef had already landed on the hangar. They were lowered onto the ground and released out of the crima claw's grip. Mamoru gazed in awe at all the guymelefs lined up in the hangar. There were a lot of blue ones but what really caught his eye was the red guymelef at the center of it all.

The cockpit opened and as Gatti jumped out of the guymelef, a very bizarre looking man entered the hangar.

The man had a beer belly and his face looked oily and gross. A nose ring was attached to his left nostril and his hairline was receding.

"What am I going to do with the captives?" Gatti glanced towards Hitomi and Mamoru.

"Lord Dilandau ordered to take all the captives down to the dungeons. He wants to meet you back in his throne room. I think you're dead, Gatti." The man brought his right hand up his neck and made a motion of slashing his neck with his index finger while his thick lips started to curl up into an ugly smirk.

"Shut the hell up and wipe that smirk off your face, Rio."

"Why are you being so defensive? You know how much Dilandau-Sama hates tardiness."

"Whatever, suck up. Just take them to the dungeons and I'll go meet him in his throne room."

Hitomi gasped as the man named Rio harshly tugged at her wrist and started binding her hands behind her back. A dirty piece of cloth was placed between her mouth. She noticed that the man did the same to Mamoru.

The walk towards the dungeons was really long and Hitomi had the chance to observe the numerous hallways of the floating fortress. All the rumors that she heard about the awful place were true. The wide corridors were dimly lit by blue-flames situated at the walls giving the Vione an eerie feeling. Everything was monochramatic making the floating fortress appear more mysterious and cold than it already is.

Rio led the siblings down numerous staircases taking them to the bottom part of the fortress. A metal door blocked the entrance to what Hitomi assumed was the dungeons. Rio punched in the codes and the door slid open allowing the captives entrance.

Everywhere the siblings looked was just horrible. The smell was too pungent to bear and the area was just suffocating. Men were lying on the ground, women were crying inside their cells and there were those who were being whipped by the soldiers guarding the prisoners.

Hitomi averted her eyes not wanting to see how much these prisoners were badly treated. _They don't deserve this! They may be criminals but they're still human! _She silently thought to herself.

Rio stopped in front of a cell. He took out the key and opened it. The man shoved Hitomi and Mamoru forward and immediately locked the door to the cell. The other occupants of the cell looked shock upon seeing who the additional prisoners were. An old woman taken as a prisoner of war silently whispered, "The princess and the prince."

* * *

_A/N: Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and its characters.

Author: licoricefactory

Author's Note: Thanks to _loneshinobi_, _Tempi-chan, Litschi and cherub4l _for reviewing the second chapter.

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Chapter 3

A series of continuous slaps was heard throughout the throne room. Gatti's already swollen face flew to the side as Dilandau once again backhanded him on his left cheek. The silver haired commander then landed a particularly strong blow towards Gatti's abdomen. Falling down on his knees, the brown haired dragonsalyer clutched his stomach and whimpered silently in pain.

"Get up!" Dilandau snarled as he pulled up Gatti's light brown hair. "This will teach you to never be late again, you insolent fool!"

"L-Lord Dil-" Gatti was cut short as he felt the silver haired commander's fingers curling up on his throat. Holding Gatti by the neck, Dilandau simultaneously lifted Gatti's body off of the floor.

"What kind of a Dragonslayer are you, Gatti? And to think I made you my second-in-command!" Dilandau bellowed as he stared right through the dragonslayer's already frightened eyes.

Gatti, feeling lightheaded and asphyxiated from the pressure on his throat, was saved by a knock that was heard from the door of the throne room. Dilandau sent his body flying towards the opposite wall as the commander muttered profanities under his breath. _What a disgrace to the name of Zaibach. _Dilandau inwardly thought.

"What!?" Dilandau sneered loudly. _How dare somebody interrupt me._

A man with blonde hair and the customized blue and black Dragonslayer uniform stepped in. The man, or some might call him a creature for that matter, had the facial features of a lion. Solemnly bowing in respect, the soldier faced his leader with a stoic expression on his face.

"Jajuka." Dilandau acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

Being the oldest soldier under Dilandau's command, Jajuka was the only dragonslayer who did not fear the silver haired commander's tantrums. Also being Dilandau's guardian, he has acted like a second father to the prince ever since the boy was born.

"The Emperor had requested for your presence in his study." Jajuka informed.

"I see." Dilandau crossed his arms in front of his chest and walked out of the room slamming the metal door on his way out.

* * *

"What do you want Adelphos?"

Lifting his head, the emperor raised a quizzical eyebrow as soon as Dilandau made his presence known.

"Is that the proper way to address your father Dilandau?" The emperor asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But-"

"No buts Dilandau. Let me hear it."

"Father." Dilandau growled as he finally gave up. His unusual red eyes silently observed his father's study just as he has done countless times before.

Candles that gave of bright yellow flames illuminated the study room. Along the right wall were three high windows each accented by the finest blue velvet curtains imported from the kingdom of Asturia. On the opposite wall were shelves lined with books both old and new. A mahogany desk was placed at the middle of the room where the emperor completed most of his work. The most astonishing piece in the entire room though was a gigantic work of art behind the emperor's desk: a painting of a woman whose gorgeous face was staring right back at Dilandau.

The woman in the painting had honey brown hair that was put up in a traditional tight bun held up by hairsticks embedded with the finest rubies. She wore the most subtle and serene smile that he has ever seen. Her lips were painted a deep dark color that complimented her light colored skin well. However, the most astonishing feature about the woman was her bright emerald green eyes that seemingly pierced his soul. Eyes that held a certain aura of maturity, mystery and enigma…

She was definitely an exotic and foreign woman judging by her outfit. The woman wore a green silk kimono with white flower patterns on it. A white _obi _was wrapped around her waist which further accentuated her beautiful womanly curves. Wide full length sleeves tumbled down her arms and fell around her slender wrists gracefully.

He has always wondered about identity of the woman on the painting ever since he was a little boy. He had questioned his father countless times in the past but his father always seemed to ignore him. Probably a former lover of his father?

He didn't know whether he should hate the woman on the painting or adore her for her beauty which never failed to mesmerize him. The woman on the painting was probably the reason why his father never loved his deceased mother who passed away six rotations ago. Even though they were bound by the holy sacrament of matrimony and even produced him and his older twin Celena in the course of their marriage, he has always known that his deceased mother never really had a place in his father's heart. He was fully aware of the false façade and pretense that his parents had to deal with when out in the public eye. Furthermore, there have been countless occasions when he has caught his father staring longingly at the portrait.

"The captives will be executed in two days time. If that bastard Kanzaki still refuses to create an alliance with Zaibach, then we shall launch a full blown attack."

His father's voice visibly brought him out of his musings. This was the one thing that he loved most about his father. Just like him, the emperor never really hesitated in taking the lives of those who he deemed to be weak and worthless.

"I trust that you can come up with ways to execute the captives that will surely entertain the citizens. You know how bloodthirsty the Zaibachians can get."

"You can count on it Father. I'll give them a show that they'll never forget. You know I never disappoint." Dilandau stated with a bloodthirsty glint swirling in those unfathomable red orbs.

* * *

_She was standing in the middle of what seemed to be an arena. Looking down towards her left, she noticed the trembling figure of her little brother. Boisterous laughter that seemed to mock her and her people grated her sensitive ears. Thousands of faces with disturbing grins planted on their mouths greeted her sight as she took in her surroundings._

_The arena seemed to be enclosed in a dome-like structure. Thousands of people, men, women and even children, sat at the metal bleachers enjoying the show. Their faces were blurred but their eyes seemed to have a crazy glint in them. Out of one the gates that led to the arena, something emerged. _

_A creature with slanted yellow eyes planted fear within her. The monster had scaly green skin and teeth that protruded from its ugly mouth. Suddenly, the creature roared exposing its long pink tongue. It swiftly advanced on her and her brother with the intent to kill. Her body was willing her to move but her legs stayed glued in place. The creature pounced on her and she heard a scream. She only then realized that the loud scream came from her throat. _

_She was starting to feel it…her bones being crushed, her skin being torn apart by those sharp black claws, the blood rushing out of the deep bites…_

"Make it stop!" Hitomi awoke to the sound of her own scream and her green eyes abruptly snapped open. Panting, she bolted upright in order to catch her breath. With ragged breaths, she felt the sweat forming on her damp forehead and the pain slightly throbbing on her temples. _A nightmare…_

"Hitomi-Hime, what happened?"

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

The faces of the other captives that showed genuine worry loomed over her. They whispered in hush tones and inquired about what happened to her.

"Nothing, I just had a dream. There's no need to worry." The princess tried to reassure her people in order to ease the tension growing visibly in the cramped cell that they were locked up in. She felt a gentle squeeze on her right hand and noticed the small hand of Mamoru tightening around her slender one as an act of comfort. The princess gave her brother a gentle smile to silently tell him that she was okay.

The ground suddenly began to tremble causing majority of the prisoners locked up in the dungeons to bang the bars of their cells using their clenched fists. They were clearly in a state of confusion and they wondered what was really happening.

"Get us out this place!"

"Release us!"

The prisoners demanded to be released. Just as the shouts begin to rise into an unreasonable loudness, a man who was huge stepped into the dungeons. He was bald and his torso was bare exposing a tattoo of a sword that ran from his chest down to his abdomen. The man was literally a giant.

"Shut the hell up! Do all of you want to get whipped?" The giant bellowed with authority in his voice.

The noises gradually died down for fear of getting whipped and receiving torture that was unimaginable. The shaking of the ground ceased as well and all at once, the bars to their cells slid open upwards automatically.

"Don't get your hopes up! You criminals will not be released!"

The prisoners were all escorted out of the dungeons. Just before being able to step out of the dungeon's threshold, all of their hands and feet were bound by chains.

"Let go of me!" A teenage boy from Kanza shouted as a Zaibachian soldier started binding his wrists and ankles with the heavy chains.

"You little fool! How dare you!" The giant bellowed. He turned to his right and beckoned a soldier to come to him. "You there, get me a damn whip!"

The soldier handed the huge man a whip that had thorns on it. _Snap! _The man lashed the whip directly onto the boy's back making him cry out in agony.

Watching from the sidelines, Hitomi's eyes begin to water and it made her feel weak knowing that she didn't have the guts to protect a citizen of her country. _I'm a coward. _Her brother's small arms encircled her waist and she looked down to see her brother trembling in fear but trying his best to remain quiet and unnoticed.

The giant continued to whip the boy's back. Blood started seeping out of the boy's already torn shirt and he collapsed on the floor.

"Now you know what the consequence is for disobedience! Now I just want you all pathetic scums to follow the guards towards your destination. If I hear any sort of complain, you'll end up like this boy here." The man hauled up the teenage boy like a potato sack without the slightest hint of effort for everybody to see. The people knew that the giant man was not bluffing when he said that so they just chose to shut their mouths and do whatever it is that they have to do in order to ensure their survival.

The prisoners' ankles and wrists were all chained as they walked out of the dungeons in a single straight line. Raising her right arm, Hitomi shielded her eyes from the scorching heat of the sun. Being locked up in that dark dungeon made her eyes sensitive to the bright light.

Hitomi felt her legs starting to strain due to the long walk that she and the other prisons had to undergo. A dome-shaped structure made of the heaviest metal loomed overhead. Outside the entrance to the structure were soldiers wearing blue and black armors that stood like stone statues. They didn't even seem to be breathing. Even their eyes were unblinking.

The prisoners were led towards a back door. Screaming, shouting and boisterous laughter could faintly be heard on the other side of the walls. The soldiers leading them stopped in front of a metal door consequently making the captives halt as well.

* * *

_A/N: I'm surprised if you actually finished reading this chapter. I honestly hate it and I must admit, this chapter is really on the boring side and I hate the way I portray Dilandau. Also, I know that Dilly and 'Tomi haven't met yet but I promise in the next chapter, they will finally see each other for the first time._

_I also apologize for the long wait. I've been really lazy to type this chapter up and whenever I do get the chance to do so, I always fall asleep. School is really taking its toll on me and I'm failing math as well! Ok ok enough with the rambling...Review!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and its characters.

Author: licoricefactory

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I would like to say that I was busy but that would be a flat out lie. I was just honestly a bit lazy to write recently. Anyways, I promise that I will the next chapter will be out probably by next week. I've got more time on my hands now since it's already my summer vacation. Sorry for the mistakes in grammar, spelling and the like. I don't really have a beta and I'm not intending to have one either.

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Previous Chapter:

_Hitomi felt her legs starting to strain due to the long walk that she and the other prisoners had to undergo. A dome-shaped structure made of the heaviest metal loomed overhead. Outside the entrance to the structure were soldiers wearing blue and black armors that stood like stone statues. They didn't even seem to be breathing. Even their eyes were unblinking._

_The prisoners were led towards a back door. Screaming, shouting and boisterous laughter could faintly be heard on the other side of the walls. The soldiers leading them stopped in front of a metal door consequently making the captives halt as well._

Chapter 4

It was one of the hottest days of the year in Zaibach, a refreshing change from the harsh winters that plague the country majority of the year. The sun was burning brightly in the sky, causing beads of sweat to materialize on the people's skin but they didn't even notice. The anticipation for the event that was about to take place was hanging heavily in the air and the sheer expectancy of having to witness a great show caused a great deal of excitement. Men, women, old and young filled every available space in the bleachers of the Zaibach Dome, the biggest venue in all of the country where the citizens can convene as one.

Majority of the bleachers in the Dome were filled with lowly peasants, farmers, artisans, laborers and their families who were all rejoicing for the fact that they were finally given the chance to lay off from work even if it's just for a single day. On the other hand, the seats situated in the front were occupied by pompous lords, arrogant ladies donning their finest frocks seeking the attention of the prince and the dreadful sorcerers dressed in black robes. For just a single day, civilians both of high and low statuses came together for the annual executions held in partial celebration of the Emperor's 45th birthday.

A sound of a blaring trumpet was heard throughout the stadium which immediately caused the raucous laughter and shouting to cease.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Celena Albatou."

At the sound of her name being announced, the majestic double doors leading to the podium reserved for the royal family opened. A young woman gracefully emerged out of the doors. The sunlight reflected off of her short light blond tresses making it shimmer as if it's silver. Her beautiful azure eyes surveyed the scene lying before her. Folding the skirt of her blue dress, Celena then proceeded to lower herself onto the seat particularly set aside for her.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Dilandau Albatou."

A simultaneous sigh escaped the lips of the single, and even married, ladies present in the event as the prince walked out of the double doors donning his usual red Dragonslayer uniform. Dilandau smirked as he watched the women immediately fix their hair, bat their eyelashes tantalizingly and lower their bodices exposing indecent amounts of cleavage in hopes of impressing the prince famously known for his Casanova antics.

"His Royal Majesty, Emperor Adelphos Albatou."

The crowd immediately erupted in a deafening cheer in a form of acknowledgement of their beloved Emperor's presence. Adelphos immediately silenced the crowd with a raise of his arms.

In a booming voice, the emperor made his announcement. "Fellow citizens of Zaibach: For the past ten years of my rule, you have been continuously supportive of me and my family and for that, I am sincerely thankful. I am gracious for the fact that you are joining me once again in this fine day in order to celebrate my 45th rotation." He paused for a moment, waiting for the crowd's applause to die down.

"There is no doubt in my mind that most of you are present not only to join me celebrate but to witness the executions that take place annually. This year, we have been given the chance to rid Gaea of pathetic men and women hailing from the Kingdom of Kanza, a kingdom whose ruler refuses to ally itself with Zaibach. On this glorious day, we are gathered here to send the message all throughout Gaea that those who oppose Zaibach will not be tolerated and will be met with an iron fist. With that, let the show begin!"

A deafening roar once again erupted from the raucous crowd. Most of the citizens have now risen in order to give a standing ovation in honor of the Emperor's speech.

* * *

Dilandau was ecstatic. He could feel that feeling of anticipation crawling through his veins and in just a few more minutes, that feeling will be satisfied. Though he tried to maintain a stoic façade, his eyes shone brighter than normal due to the blood bath that will once again occur.

In the middle of the arena, a lone object stood covered in a black piece of cloth. Just then, the unmistakable sound of metal doors opening from the very bottom of the Dome was heard. Three pitiful figures emerged together with a man practically the size of a giant. The gigantic man led the three Kanzans towards the center of the arena, letting them stand before the object covered in a piece of cloth.

Dilandau watched in sheer anticipation as the cloth was untied revealing a guillotine whose blade shone brightly. Three elite Dragonslayers then came forward as the prisoners started struggling. First up, the head of an old woman was placed in a circular hole. The silver haired youth's scarlet gaze was transfixed at the sight of the blade descending upon the old woman's head. Crimson liquid flowed out of the woman's decapitated head, her eyes immediately being devoid of life and meaning.

Dilandau uncharacteristically snorted earning his older sister's attention. Celena turned her head to the side and looked questioningly at the silver haired boy. "What are you laughing at, little brother?"

"Come on, Celena. She's old enough to die. Give or take a year and one would find her dead of old age if she wasn't executed here." Dilandau explained.

"Dilandau, don't you even feel a single hint of remorse?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for? A bloody weakling?"

"You're a beast, Dilandau." Celena retorted.

The other two captives were executed in the same way before the giant metal doors opened, leading three more prisoners to their painful demise. Men and women sitting at the bleachers were cheering on, glad to be entertained during this national holiday.

"More, more, more!" The crowd continuously chanted, screaming their hearts out.

The three prisoners were once again led to the middle where three Dragonslayers were waiting with a whip in hand. The whips looked deadly, with sharp thorns adorning the surface.

_Serves these people right. Zaibach's just doing Gaea the favor of ridding it of these infidels. _Dilandau inwardly thought as his unwavering gaze regarded things in a slow motion, focusing on the continuous rise and falls of the whips. The pointed thorns painfully scraped the gradually reddening flesh off of their backs, exposing wounds where skin should have been. Deep lacerations materialized on their skin, slowly torturing and sucking the life out of them due to excessive blood loss. His ears were met by the sweet sounds of the anguished cries of the prisoners as the whips connected against their backs with resounding snaps.

When the prisoners finally lost their hold on their lives, the Dragonslayers then proceeded to carry them out of the arena for their bodies to be burned. The last part of the executions was about to take place when the metal door opened and out came a young teenage girl followed by a little boy clinging to her waist.

* * *

Hitomi felt her little brother tugging at the _obi _tied around her kimono. She can feel the fear radiating off of him but she can't deny the fact that she was scared as well. They did not have an idea of what was happening beyond the metal doors. Six of her people have already gone out and have not yet returned. She and her brother were the last ones standing behind the doors.

Hitomi meekly tapped the shoulder of the man guarding her and her brother. "Excuse me mister but what exactly is happening?" She asked with perfect manners that only a proper princess could do.

"It's none of your business, little girl. You and that little crybaby of a brother that you have are up next anyway. You're bound to know soon enough what lies beyond these doors." The man, who resembled a mole with his small gold-rimmed glasses and black whiskers, retorted.

Hitomi placed both her hands on her hips and glared at the man. "I demand to know what happened, mister. " She stated in a bratty voice clearly dripping with annoyance directed towards the man. _Now my spoiled-princess side is coming out. _Hitomi inwardly thought.

"Who died and made you the boss around here, little girl? Don't pull that 'I'm-higher-than-thou' act on me because it just won't work." The Mole-man stated while examining his dirty fingernails.

"What if I give you this? Will you provide me information then?" Hitomi pulled a pouch full of gidaru and waved it in front of the man with a tiny smirk gracing her lovely face.

"How much does the bag contain?"

"A hundred gidaru."

"You sneaky little devil."

"Do we have a deal then, mister?"

"Deal. Call me Mister Mole by the way." The Mole Man replied while giving the princess a handshake. "About that piece of information that you wanted…" The Mole Man started. "Well, how do I say this…"

"Stop stalling Mister Mole!" Mamoru huffed in annoyance.

"Well…you're about to die. There, I said it." He stated nonchalantly.

"What!?" The princess and the prince simultaneously yelled in shock.

"Well, they're feeding the two of you to a beast."

"You're kidding right, Mister Mole?" The princess asked with nervous laughter.

"Nope."

Just then, the door opened. The giant man then pulled the struggling siblings out into the open.

The sunlight greeted the siblings' eyes and lightly burned their skin. The princess and the prince turned their heads all around and noticed thousands of people whose eyes were upon them. The men, women and even the children were laughing and shouting, seemingly waiting for something. Just then, the barred gates on the other side of the arena slid up and something dangerous came forth.

A creature with slanted yellow eyes, sharp black claws and scaly green skin emerged. It unleashed an animalistic growl, eliciting fear within their hearts. The siblings' feet were rooted to the spot as the long pink muscle emerged from the dragon's mouth, licking its teeth in hunger and anticipation. _This seems familiar. _Hitomi inwardly realized. _Just like in my dream._

The creature growled and Hitomi's senses finally kicked in. She pulled on Mamoru's hand and hurriedly dragged him towards the other side of the arena and away from the dragon. The dragon pursued them around the arena like a predator hunting its prey. As the princess and her brother hid at the sidelines behind the dragon, the creature then turned its head side to side seemingly searching for its lost meal. As the creature heard the whimpers of one of its prey, the creature's sharp slanted eyes met their target, causing the dragon to advance towards its destination. Crouching on the ground, Hitomi and Mamoru helplessly watched as the dragon's pointed tail descended towards them. Oddly enough, the blow never came.

* * *

Emperor Adelphos was intently watching as the dragon pursued the honey brown haired girl and boy. Curiosity getting the better of him, he strained his gaze to see the faces of the two captives panting heavily from both fear and exhaustion. His eyes widened as he took in the profile of the two. _The same honey colored hair, those green eyes, those clothes, could they be…?_ The emperor inwardly wondered.

"Dilandau, stop the execution at once!" The emperor ordered.

Startled of his father's sudden outburst, Dilandau implored, "What!? Father, are you out of your mind?"

"Just do it, Dilandau!"

_Damn you, Father. _Dilandau growled and hesitantly rose out of his seat. He jumped down from the elevated podium towards the ground of the arena. In one swift movement, he maimed the dragon's tail that was preparing to strike the prisoners then struck the heart of the dragon with his sword causing blue liquid to gush out of the creature's body. The stench of the liquid was pungent but then it quickly evaporated into thin air.

Dilandau walked towards the two crouched figures on the sidelines. As the honey brown haired girl lifted her head, Dilandau was startled as his scarlet eyes met with those of familiar emerald orbs filled with fright.

* * *

_A/N: I know that it seems a bit confusing as to why the emperor stopped the executions but you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. I've also got a new DH story out, it's called _Salvation_ and I hope that you guys would read and review it as well. Anyways, please review!_


End file.
